El precio
by Ronna
Summary: Traducción de The Price, de Jeconais. Al final de sus días, Harry y Ginny recuerdan cómo se enamoraron.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones son de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de **Jeconais**, y la podéis encontrar en versión original aquí:_

_http//jeconais. fanficauthors. net/_

_Esta traducción la hice hace mucho, y ayer cuando rebuscaba entre mis documentos la encontré por casualidad. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla terminado. Y ya que está acabada, bien puedo hacer algo con ella. ¡Muchas gracias a Jeconais!_

* * *

**El precio**

Hay momentos en la vida que son tan puros, que añadirles meras palabras sería menospreciarlos de alguna manera.

De su larga vida, aún puede recordar el primer momento. Le cambió la vida, y al mismo tiempo, la definió. Por primera vez, tenía un propósito que le emocionaba, la sensación de que por fin llevaba su vida por buen camino.

Voldemort seguía ahí fuera, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con él, sino con una imagen bloqueada en su memoria, como letras inscritas en acero sólido.

Había empezado como cualquier otro día. Ninguna pista de lo que estaba por venir o de cómo las cosas iban a cambiar para él y para el resto del mundo.

Había comido; no podía recordar lo que era. Fue antes.

Había ido a volar solo, intentando lidiar con la presión bajo la que estaba, la presión de la que nunca podía escapar.

Después de volar, dejó su escoba, se quitó el uniforme de quidditch y se planteó entrar con los demás. Pero no quería. No quería que su umbrío humor envenenara la atmósfera otra vez.

Decidió ir a dar su paseo semanal – la mejor decisión de su vida. Caminó lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos, y entonces levantó la mirada.

Ella estaba allí, de pie sobre una roca.

Mirando el agua.

_Su brillante pelo resplandeciendo bajo el sol, provocando una sombra sobre su cara, pero aun así podía ver sus ojos. Hizo una pausa, observándola._

_La luz hacía su vestido transparente, y podía ver sus piernas, su cuerpo._

_Y todo cambió._

_Había oído a otros chicos hablando de sus cualidades, sus pechos, sus piernas, y su pelo. Y nunca había prestado atención. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era su amiga._

_La amistad ya no era suficiente._

_Ahora se acordaba. Ellos la querían. Al menos dos de ellos estaban planeando invitarla a salir, intentar entrar en su vida._

_No podía permitir eso. No ahora._

_Era suya, aunque ella no lo supiera todavía. Siempre lo había sido, aunque él no lo supiera._

_Hubo un momento de duda, pero no duró mucho. No podía permitirse dudar, no ahora. No cuando todo lo que de pronto quería estaba en riesgo._

_Caminó hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada, deseando que la etérea imagen quedara grabada en sus párpados, para poder verla cada vez que cerrara los ojos._

_No era el momento de pensar en nadie más. No era el momento de ser generoso. Esta era su oportunidad. Era el momento de ser egoísta y aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía._

–_¿Harry? –preguntó ella cuando se acercó._

_Él no habló, no apartó sus ojos de ella, no queriendo parpadear por si se desvanecía en la niebla de la que había salido._

_Sintió los ojos de ella hundiéndose_ _en los suyos cuando no se detuvo a una distancia prudente y entró directamente en su espacio personal._

–_¿Qué? –preguntó ella._

_Movió un dedo, tocando sus labios, y negó con la cabeza. No era momento de palabras._

_Tan lentamente como pudo, se acercó y besó sus labios, que no opusieron resistencia. _

_Nada. Ella no respondió de ninguna manera a su beso._

_El pánico lo invadió por un segundo, y respiró hondo. Aquello tenía que estar bien – todo dependía de ello._

_Tomó aquel nuevo sentimiento; tenía una sensación de destino, de propósito, de vida. Se abrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y la besó de nuevo, con más firmeza esta vez. Puso todo lo que sentía, todo su sentimiento en el beso, haciendo todo lo que podía para conseguir que sintiera lo que él, que no le rechazara._

_Podía sentir el corazón latir como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Ella no sentía lo mismo. Había perdido su oportunidad. La había perdido, antes incluso de saber que la quería._

_Entonces ella se movió._

_Su mano se hundió en el pelo de él, su cuerpo se pegó al suyo, y le devolvió el beso._

_Lo entendía. Lo aceptaba, y también lo quería._

_Suspiró con alivio contra sus labios y entonces se alejó lentamente, para poder mirarla a los ojos._

_Sonrió. Sintió que nunca había sonreído antes, como si todas las emociones que había sentido fueran diferentes, o fueran sólo ensayos para aquella sonrisa._

_Sus ojos marrones brillaron de alegría, y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_La abrazó, y después le dio la vuelta suavemente, haciendo que su espalda estuviera contra el pecho de él, para que pudieran ver el sol desaparecer lentamente tras el lago en Hogwarts._

_Aspiró lentamente, bebiendo del olor de su pelo, y sonrió por encima de su cabeza. Acababa de empezar la última relación de su vida, y no podía ser más feliz._

* * *

Cuando el sol se hubo puesto, ella le cogió la mano con la suya, más pequeña, y caminaron juntos hacia el futuro. No le importaba lo que todos pensaran. Ella era suya ahora, y nadie ni nada podría separarlos nunca. 

Aún no había dicho ni una palabra, no había sido necesario.

Le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Y ella había respondido de la misma manera.

Hablar llegaría después.

Por ahora, el sonido del silencio era todo lo que necesitaban.

–¿En qué estás pensando, cariño? –preguntó ella suavemente.

–En la primera vez que me enamoré de ti –respondió él honestamente.

–Ahhh –ella se rió–. ¿Te conté alguna vez mi parte de esa historia?

Él sacudió su cabeza y apartó un mechón de su pelo gris.

–¿Te preguntaste alguna vez por qué pedí a Lavender y Parvati que fueran las damas de honor?

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. No lo había hecho, simplemente supuso que era algo que había decidido de improviso.

* * *

–_¿Ginny?_

–_¿Sí?_

–_Hemos estado pensando._

_Ginny se asustó y se alejó lentamente. Parvati se rió y la agarró._

–_No seas tonta, no es el fin del mundo._

–_¿Estás segura? –preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa en la cara._

–_Eh –se quejó Lavender–, sé buena. Venimos a hacerte un favor._

–_¿Ah, sí?_

–_Estamos hartas de que Harry vaya por ahí como alma en pena. Vas a hacer algo al respecto –explicó Parvati._

–_¿Yo voy a hacer algo? –Ginny parpadeó–. ¿Acabo de entrar en una extraña nueva dimensión?_

–_No –continuó Lavender–. La única manera de que Harry cambie es que tenga algo más importante para él que Quien–Tú–Sabes._

–_¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso?_

–_Vas a ser su novia._

–_¡¿Qué voy a ser qué?!_

–_Vas a salir con él –explicó Parvat, amablemente–. Besarle, distraerle, y dejar que esas increíbles y elegantes manos suyas exploren tu cuerpo. Todas las cosas buenas._

_Ginny bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose enrojecer más de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho jamás._

–_Yo… Yo… Yo no me siento así respecto a él._

–_¿Ah, no? –preguntó Lavender–. En ese caso, no te importará ayudarnos a encontrar una chica que pueda sentirse de esa manera._

–_Sí –la apoyó Parvati–. Sabemos exactamente cómo llegar a Harry; hemos estado estudiándolo lo suficiente durante este mes. Creo que Susan Bones sería una buena elección¿no crees? Y está colgada por él._

–_¡Oh, sí! Buena elección –arguyó Lavender–. Harry y Susan. Me pregunto si llamarán a sus hijos como nosotras._

–_Podemos tener esperanza. Perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo, Ginny –dijo Parvati con una sonrisa–. Creo que Susan está en el invernadero. Vamos a buscarla._

–_¡Esperad! –soltó Ginny–. ¿Qué queréis decir con eso de que habéis estado estudiando a Harry?_

–_¿Así que estás interesada?_

_Ginny asintió, mirando al suelo._

–_Pero él nunca se sentirá de ese modo acerca de mí, así que he renunciado a él. Tengo su amistad. Es suficiente._

–_Cobarde._

–_¿Qué?_

–_Ambos erais demasiado jóvenes antes –dijo Parvati amablemente–. A ti te gustaba, él no estaba preparado. Ha pasado el tiempo, y los dos habéis crecido. Y tú te escondes tras lo que pasó hace años como una excusa para no conseguir lo que quieres._

_Ginny levantó los hombros._

–_No soy una cobarde._

–_Bien –Lavender sonrió alegremente. Miró el reloj–. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Quítate los vaqueros._

–_¿Qué?_

–_Si vas a decir eso cada vez que te digamos que hagas algo, no vamos a terminar nunca. Tenemos un vestido nuevo para ti. Muévete._

_Ginny asintió, __la idea de irrealidad aumentando por momentos._

_Parvati miró su ropa interior y sacudió la cabeza._

–_Vale, quítatelo todo. No puedes llevar eso._

–_¿Por qué no? Es cómodo._

–_Estoy segura de que lo es. Y es también tan sexy como un par de botas militares._

_Lavender se alejó y miró en el cajón de Ginny._

–_Aquí están –dijo alegremente, pasándole a Ginny unas bragas blancas._

_Ginny suspiró y se las puso._

–_Sujetador fuera –ordenó Parvati._

–_No puedo ir sin sujetador –se quejó Ginny._

–_Sí que puedes. Estás cazando a un chico; tienes que poner el anzuelo._

–_Pero…_

–_No –interrumpió Lavender–. Nada de peros. No es Dean ni Seamus; no tienes que preocuparte de tu virtud. Es Harry. Es importante que capte la imagen correcta._

–_¿De qué hablas?_

_Parvati suspiró y desabrochó ella misma el sujetador de Ginny._

–_Harry necesita algo diferente para enamorarse –explicó Lavender–. Las cosas de siempre no van a funcionar con él. Tiene que ser mágico, tiene que ser irreal; de otra forma no llegará hasta él._

–_Eso no tiene sentido._

–_Claro que lo tiene –arguyó Lavender–. Brazos arriba._

_Ginny levantó los brazos obedientemente, mientras Parvati le pasaba un vestido de verano por la cabeza y lo deslizaba por su cuerpo._

–_Perfecto –dijo Lavender con una sonrisa, viendo cómo el vestido abrazaba las curvas de Ginny, antes de destacar en sus caderas._

–_Ponte estos zapatos –ordenó Parvati._

–_Pero yo nunca llevo tacones._

–_Cállate. Estamos enfatizando tus piernas, y los tacones lo van a hacer perfectamente._

–_Pero…_

–_Te hemos dicho que dejes de interrumpir –gimió Parvati– Sólo haz lo que te digan; no tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Sintiéndose algo intimidada, Ginny hizo lo que le decían._

–_De acuerdo. Vamos –dijo Lavender, ofreciéndole un abrigo largo._

–_¿Para qué quiero eso?_

–_No queremos la mitad de los chicos de la escuela se pongan a babear –explicó Parvati–. Especialmente con la manera en que tu pecho va a moverse cuando camines con esos tacones._

–_Pero…_

–_Ginny¡nada de peros! –dijo Lavender–. Ahora vamos; Harry está a punto de terminar de volar y va a ir a pasear alrededor del lago._

–_¿Qué va a hacer qué?_

–_Lo hace todos los domingos. Vuela solo y después se va a pasear. Es su modo de prepararse para otra semana y el único momento que tiene para relajarse. Tienes que estar en posición._

_Ginny suspiró y se rindió. Se puso el abrigo y salió fuera con las dos chicas, hacia el lago._

–_¿Dónde vamos?_

– _A las rocas –dijo Parvati._

–_Pero siempre están llenas los fines de semana._

–_No este fin de semana._

_A lo lejos, Ginny vio a Blaise Zabini y a Terry Boot despejando el lugar. Los dos chicos eran los novios de sus compañeras._

_Muchos de los jóvenes no parecían nada contentos de tener que interrumpir los juegos de la tarde del domingo._

_Pudo escuchar a Blaise gritar cuando se acercaron:_

–_Cualquiera que no esté fuera de la vista cuando esas tres chicas lleguen aquí, descubrirá exactamente lo que puede pasar cuando el ED decide vengarse._

_Los jóvenes se esfumaron como si el mismo Voldemort los persiguiera._

–_De acuerdo –dijo Parvati, tras depositar un beso en la mejilla de Blaise–. Harry llegará en tres minutos. Vendrá desde esa esquina. El sol debería estar a la altura perfecta para entonces. Tienes que estar en frente de él, pero mirando al lago._

–_Espera un momento –Ginny frunció el ceño–. Eso hará mi vestido transparente._

–_Pues claro –suspiró Lavender–. ¿Para qué ibas a llevarlo__ si no_

–_Pero…_

–_Nada de peros –dijeron Lavender y Parvati a la vez–. ¿Por qué demonios son los Gryffindor tan cabezones?_

_Blaise y Terry intercambiaron una sonrisa._

–_Sube ahí. Te estás exhibiendo para Harry, nadie más. Vamos a asegurarnos de que nadie más te vea._

–_¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar? –preguntó Ginny, sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa de repente._

_Lavender sonrió suavemente y se estiró para abrazar a Ginny._

–_Va a funcionar porque eres preciosa. Va a funcionar porque va a ser mágico. Va a funcionar porque él no será capaz de pensar en nada aparte de ti. Va a funcionar porque lo único que necesita es un pequeño empujón para pasar de la amistad al amor._

–_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

–_Porque es Harry. Porque después de todo, aún cree en los cuentos de hadas. Y tú vas a ser su princesa._

–_Creo que estáis como una cabra –susurró Ginny._

–_Seguramente –estuvo de acuerdo Parvati–. ¿Pero qué puedes perder?_

–_Su amistad._

–_¿Y qué puedes ganar?_

_Ginny permaneció en silencio._

–_Todo –dijo amablemente Lavender mientras le sonreía–. Eres la única persona que podría llegar hasta él; aunque hiciéramos esto con Susan, no funcionaría. Tienes que ser tú. Sólo puedes ser tú. Ahora ponte en posición._

_Ginny asintió y escaló por las rocas lentamente. Se colocó como le habían dicho, sin estar segura aún de por qué estaba haciendo aquello, por qué todo había cambiado como lo había hecho. Miró al agua y sonrió lentamente._

_Podía sentirle. De repente, sabía que él la estaba mirando. Se volvió para encararlo. Tenía una mirada que ella nunca había visto antes. Era intensa, como cuando estaba jugando al quidditch o luchando, pero diferente._

–_¿Harry? –preguntó cuando él se acercó; empezaba a ponerse nerviosa otra vez. Aquel no era el Harry que ella conocía. Era diferente._

–_¿Qué...? –preguntó._

_Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, tocándola, y ella dejó de respirar._

_De pronto estaba besándola._

_Harry Potter estaba besándola. Estaba tan atónita que ni se le ocurrió devolverle el beso. Lavender y Parvati tenían razón._

_Luego se apartó, y ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Su expresión. Era tan abierta, tan cálida y tan intensa. Se abría camino a través de todas las protecciones mentales que había construido para verlo como sólo un amigo y la dejaba completamente desnuda frente a él._

_La besó de nuevo, intensamente, lleno de pasión y esperanza, y con una necesidad salvaje que ella nunca había soñado, nunca había esperado sentir de nadie, mucho menos de él._

_Tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, acercándola a él, y sintió que era poseída._

_Empezó a detenerse, y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado ahí de pie como una muñeca, sin darle ninguna pista de que aquello era lo que quería con cada célula de su cuerpo._

_Levantó la mano y la hundió en su pelo, devolviéndole el beso, e intentó mostrarse tan abierta como él lo había estado. Dejó que los años de frustración contenida se esfumaran con un beso que le nublaba la mente._

_Él rompió el beso y le sonrió._

_Era la cosa más bonita que jamás había visto. No había nada con qué compararlo. No pensaba que nadie le hubiera visto así; y no quería compartirlo._

_Él la abrazó, antes de girarla para que pudieran ver la puesta de sol juntos. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura; podía sentir su respiración en el pelo._

_Por primera vez, deseó que él fuera un poco más normal; partes de su cuerpo que nunca había considerado seriamente dejar que un chico tocara estaban ahora pidiendo a gritos que sus preciosas manos la sujetaran más íntimamente._

_Cuando el sol se puso ellos se giraron, el brazo de él alrededor de ella, y caminaron juntos. Ella introdujo su mano en la de él, sintiendo lo duras que estaban por el quidditch. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lavender y Parvati chocando las manos, y sonrió suavemente. Tendría que hacer algo muy especial para ellas, por cambiar su vida en menos de una hora. Pero, por ahora, no importaba. Tenía a Harry, y era la única relación que había querido alguna vez._

_La última de su vida._

* * *

–Espera un momento –Harry rió suavemente–. ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando yo fui hacia ti y te besé, tú ya querías que te tocara? 

Ginny sonrió suavemente; con un lento movimiento, estiró la mano y cogió la de él.

–Siempre me encantaron tus manos –susurró–. La idea de que me tocaras estaba bien. Siempre lo estuvo.

–No puedo creer que nos manipularan así.

Ginny asintió suavemente.

–Me hicieron prometer que no te lo diría nunca. Dijeron que era su contribución a la guerra contra Voldemort.

Harry asintió suavemente.

–Fue la más grande –susurró.

–Lo sé, amor –ella sonrió y tosió secamente.

Le sintió mover un pañuelo frente a sus labios, y le sonrió suavemente, bajando la cabeza. Estaba tan cansada y tan fría.

Dejó que sus ojos resbalaran en la cara de él de nuevo, como había hecho en cada oportunidad que había tenido durante aquellos noventa años juntos. No parecía muy diferente; su pelo tenía ahora algunos mechones grises, como si la edad no se atreviera a tocarlo. Aún aparentaba los cuarenta. Cuanta más magia tenía alguien, más lentamente envejecía. Y Harry tenía más que nadie.

–Cuéntamelo otra vez –susurró tiernamente–. Cuéntame cómo murió Tom.

Él le sonrió, la misma media sonrisa que había estado en su rostro a través de todo su matrimonio.

* * *

–_¿Estás completamente loco? –preguntó Ron._

–_Si lo estuviera¿lo sabría? –reflexionó Harry._

–_Hermione –dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia ella–. Dile a Harry que está loco._

–_No puedo –susurró ella suavemente–. Es lo único que hemos encontrado que puede que funcione._

–_¡Pero es un suicidio!_

–_No es un suicidio –corrigió Hermione amablemente–. Es solo que no sabemos cuáles son las probabilidades de supervivencia._

–_Pero…_

–_Tienen razón, Ron –susurró Ginny–. Lo odio, más de lo que puedes entender. Pero es lo único que puede darnos una oportunidad._

_Ron hundió las manos en el pelo y miró directamente a Harry._

–_Si mueres, nunca te perdonaré –susurró, y luego se adelantó y le abrazó–. Sigo creyendo que estás loco –se estiró e introdujo a Hermione en el abrazo, mientras Harry introducía a Ginny._

_Los cuatro se quedaron así durante un minuto, sabiendo que era posiblemente la última vez que podrían estar juntos._

–_Es la hora –les interrumpió pronto McGonagall._

_Cuando se separaron, Ron miró a Hermione y Ginny y luego se volvió al ED._

–_¿Todos entendéis el plan?_

_Como uno solo, todos asintieron y cogieron los altos espejos. Estaban encantados para que se pudiera ver a través de ellos desde atrás. La brillante inteligencia de Hermione combinada con la magia de Harry les había permitido crear el escudo más poderoso. Lo reflejaría todo, incluso las maldiciones imperdonables._

–_Entonces¡vamos allá!_

_Con un grito, los estudiantes, acompañados por algunos profesores, formaron un círculo alrededor de Harry y empezaron a correr hacia los mortífagos._

_Gritaron sus miedos, sus esperanzas y sus sentimientos al cielo._

_Las maldiciones imperdonables volaron sobrepasándolos, o dando la vuelta, cuando irrumpieron en la línea de mortífagos sin detenerse, avanzando como una ola imparable._

_Se apartaron, dejando a Harry pasar. Él se adelantó y no miró atrás, corriendo hasta estar frente a Voldemort._

_Voldemort sonrió de esa manera tan suya y abrió la boca._

–_Invoco el Juicio de la Vida –gritó Harry y dejó salir su magia en una dolorosa sacudida._

_El campo quedó en silencio; todos se detuvieron. Vio el horror aparecer en la cara de Dumbledore, y Harry escondió una sonrisa. Nadie sabía lo que hacía el Juicio de la Vida; todo lo que sabían era que cogía a dos personas, y mataba a una de ellas. Nadie había descubierto nunca lo que hacía al hechizo elegir una u otra. Los supervivientes no habían hablado nunca de ello. El hechizo no estaba prohibido, porque usarlo estaba cerca del suicidio. Las últimas veinte veces que había sido usado, el convocador había muerto._

_Se encontró flotando y vio a Voldemort haciendo lo mismo. Delante de ellos, una forma gigantesca con alas de murciélago apareció. Perecía estar hecha de gritos y niebla, de sufrimiento y humo, flotando en la suave brisa del verano._

–_Quién invoca el Juicio de la Vida –dijo, o quizá no lo dijo. Parecía que no podía hablar, como si sus palabras no pudieran ser comprendidas por el oído humano._

_Harry alzó su brazo derecho._

_La forma los miró._

–_Uno vivirá. Uno morirá. Decidid._

_Harry frunció el ceño, confuso. La decisión era obvia. Voldemort debería morir, y él debería vivir. ¿Pero por qué debería él vivir frente a Voldemort? Tenía la sensación de que a la criatura no le importaba el bien ni el mal, ni cosas por el estilo. No podía odiar a Tom, no así. No podía dejar que el odio gobernara su vida, ni siquiera aunque pudiera salvarla._

_Cerró los ojos un momento y luego sonrió amargamente. Sabía que Voldemort deseaba su muerte. Podía sentir su maldad. Estaba triste, al pensar en Ginny, en la manera en que le había apoyado, la manera en que había estado ahí para él, la manera en que le había besado y le había dejado besarla. Sentía que la estaba decepcionando, que los estaba decepcionando a todos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera a Voldemort. No podía odiar._

_No ahora._

_No ahora que había aprendido lo que era la felicidad._

_La recordó allí, su brillante pelo resplandeciendo bajo el sol. Y sonrió a la criatura que tenía delante._

–_La decisión ha sido tomada –dijo esta._

–_Tú –señaló a Voldemort– le has elegido a él. Él –señaló a Harry– no ha elegido a nadie._

_Voldemort sonrió malévolamente y empezó a reír en voz alta._

–_Serás una excelente adición –dijo, extendiendo una mano –. Tanto odio, tanto miedo y tanta rabia._

–_Pero –Voldemort gritó, dando un paso atrás–¡yo le he elegido a él!_

–_Has escogido el odio –dijo–. Él ha escogido la vida._

_La criatura asió a Voldemort. El espíritu de Voldemort abandonó su cuerpo, y Harry y él cayeron al suelo._

_Sintió a Ginny cogerle y levantarlo, lágrimas cayendo a su cara._

_La miró. Su brillante pelo resplandeciendo bajo el sol._

–_Te quiero –susurró. Alrededor de él, podía oír los gritos de los mortífagos cuando su conexión a su maestro era cortada violentamente–. ¿Hemos perdido a alguien?_

_Ginny sacudió la cabeza, con la sonrisa más grande que él había visto jamás._

–_Ha terminado –susurró–. Has ganado._

–_No –Harry dijo suavemente, estirándose para tocar su cara–. Hemos ganado._

_Ginny se acercó y le besó con delicadeza._

* * *

La miró de nuevo; sus ojos se habían cerrado, y dormía. El lento subir y bajar de su pecho era la única señal de que seguía viva. Deslizó los ojos sobre ella lentamente – las pecas de su cara, el cabello gris que había sustituido al vibrante rojo. 

–¿Por qué no me dejaste? –susurró, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

–¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? –preguntó él, sonriendo suavemente. La primera vez que ella había preguntado eso, había quedado atónito.

–Porque soy vieja, y tú te mereces a alguien joven que pueda estar a tu altura.

–Tú has estado a mi altura durante noventa años –le recordó.

–Pero no más –susurró ella suavemente–. Deberías haberme dejado hace mucho tiempo.

–Nunca te dejaré –le contestó él en el mismo tono.

–¿Cómo puedes mirarme?

–Porque cada vez que lo hago, veo a la misma mujer de la que me enamoré, la misma mujer con la que me casé. La misma mujer con la que tuve tres preciosos hijos. La misma mujer que salvó mi vida y mi futuro.

–Ya no soy esa mujer; estoy vieja y arrugada.

–Para mí, siempre serás esa mujer.

La miró mientras tosía de nuevo, y su pañuelo recogió las gotas de sangre. Todo su poder, toda su magia y toda su determinación eran incapaces de vencer al tiempo.

–Te quiero –susurró ella suavemente–. Te he querido toda mi vida.

–Lo sé, amor –respondió él gentilmente–. Te he querido desde aquel momento.

–Me has hecho tan feliz –continuó Ginny–. Has sido mi amante, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo. Nunca pensé que el matrimonio sería como pasar cada día con mi mejor amigo, y después irme a la cama con él. Me hiciste más feliz de lo que toda mujer tiene derecho a ser. Me apoyaste en todo lo que hice, y te aseguraste de tuviera una red de seguridad para que, si caía, supiera que estabas ahí para cogerme.

–Shhh –susurró Harry, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

–Desearía… –susurró ella suavemente–. Desearía poder estar aquí para siempre, para ti.

–Lo sé –suspiró él, incapaz de dejar de llorar. La idea de que su luz fuera apartada de él le había dolido cada segundo en vela desde que la había llevado a su cama, incapaz de moverse más.

–¿Harry? –susurró ella, su mano cogiendo la de él con sorprendente fuerza.

–¿Sí, mi amor?

–Gracias.

–Gracias –contestó él gentilmente–. ¿Me esperarás?

–Te esperaré hasta el final de los tiempos –dijo ella suavemente.

Se acercó a ella, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, y la besó suavemente. Ella le devolvió el beso, y entonces sintió que se ponía rígida.

Y su corazón murió.

Se quedó quieto mientras el vacío le llenaba. Los colores se volvieron grises. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el lago en calma. Ahí fuera estaba el mundo mágico. Su legado era la seguridad. La lucha había acabado. Sus amigos estaban muertos, Ron y Hermione, seis meses de uno a otro.

Sus hijos eran adultos ahora. Con hijos por su cuenta, incluso nietos.

Se había dado cuenta hacía años de que el precio de la larga vida que su magia le daba era ver a sus amigos y su amor morir.

Había hecho tanto.

Había dado tanto.

La decisión no era realmente una decisión. No ahora. No había pensado en ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre lo había sabido.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Movió la mano, y una carta apareció junto a Ginny.

Caminó hacia el espejo. El espejo que habían tenido la mayor parte de sus vidas. La única prueba física que tenían del duelo final.

Lo miró y, lentamente, una forma apareció tras él.

_Ella estaba allí. Aún. Le sonreía._

Estiró su mano, sonriendo suavemente, y se señaló a sí mismo en el espejo.

_Era tan hermosa._

Reunió su magia, como no lo hacía desde que había invocado al Juicio de la Vida.

_Su brillante pelo resplandeciendo bajo el sol._

–Avada Kedavra.


End file.
